by_your_sidefandomcom-20200213-history
Fear Between Lines
Here's another story for you. Enjoy. Note: The narrator in this story is the main character. Made by: StarLady19 Chapter 1: Where Fear Lies Ahead My name is Kyle. Well, that's what they call me. I live in Downtown Avenue 6. And this is the story of my fear between lines. I don't know how to say this, but let's just say I had a bad break-up. Yeah. Reeeaaal bad. I'd rather be stuck in my room all day and I couldn't eat. Stuck. Very stuck. But then, suddenly, something flashed in my bedroom. I don't know what it was or what color, but just a flash. Then it happened again. And again. Faster, and faster and faster. I tried to shout but all I could say was, "egh--- agh...." I didn't know what to do. Until at one moment, it stopped. Complete silence was all around me. But then, something was sucking me in. I was scared, and I still couldn't say anything. But after that, I ended up in a dark place. I felt like I was floating. "Eagh.......Ugh..." is all I could say that time. Suddenly, a bright light came towards me. It looked like a girl in a scarf. I was blacking out. "Come by me...." is what she said. "Em....il.....y..." passes Chapter 2: It Had to Begin I found myself in a big square hedge, and I can't escape. Well, obviously, it's surrounding me. "Is this gonna be like Misao and The Crooked Man all together?" And yes, I play a lot of video games. The hedge started to open passageways. And, as I go through one, yeah....It was a maze. I hate mazes. The last time I played on mazes in Minecraft, it took me like two hours until I realized that there's only one passageway to get to the end. So, hang on people, this will take about a day or two. Just kidding. But what I did saw was not the end of a maze, but a mirror. It wasn't a very clear mirror, but I could still see my beautiful smolder. Yes, I have a smolder. As I began to touch it, it sucked me right in. After my face broke the fall, I was in a beautiful place. There was fountains, trees with flowers and fruit, soft grass, simple houses and kind people. "Is this just gonna be like MCSM Episode 6-8 wherein I have to find my way back to home?" And yes, I will be giving a lot of references in this story. It's my life story, so I can say anything I want. Anyways, I had to ask some people some directions, and the first person I saw was a farmer. So I ask the farmer, "Uh, excuse me, kind sir, but do you know how to get to Downtown Avenue 6?" "Saan?" he said. I guess he doesn't speak English, but I'll try to find someone who does. "Hey! Hey! You speak English?" someone called me. It was a construction worker. A girl construction worker. She didn't have his helmet on, but boy, she was tough. "Nice to meet you. I'm Teresa." "Kyle...." "You're new to this place, are you?" she asked. "Well, uh, yes but-" "Don't worry, I'll take care of you," she said. She was so gentle, just like....Emily. This was the time when we first met! When I was still foreign to everything! But then, when I closed my eyes, and opened them again, I ended up where I began. The passageway closed, and I guess it's time for another mirror. Chapter 3: My Spine Knows Fear... You know Kirby and the Magic Mirror, right? Well, we're reliving that right now. Do you know the one mirror that looks like an ocean? Well, just keep reading. This time, it's not the friendly mirror that has sea shells and kindness. This time, it has a person, a broke-down car, and weird colors. "Oh, dear Mother Nature, help me." I feel a chill running down my spine. That's what I called this chapter, right? Well, it's either that I have a snake on my back or that something's gonna go wrong. I had no other choice. I was going to go back, but the passageway was blocked by vines. They felt like solid bones. No, really, seriously. I'm not making this to match the chapter, I am serious. I was determined to go on. ''Your filled with determination. SAVE ''Haha, just kidding. Did you get the reference, though? Undertale? No? If I didn't mention it before, I have hydrophobia, fear of the ocean. And it had to be that. I woke up in MY car, all broken. And.....yeah, ocean, all around. I began to panic. I couldn't breath, my chest felt heavy. The glass broke. Shatter, shatter, BAM. Water started to come in. I couldn't move. Something was grabbing me. I tried to call for help, "Help! He--Ack!" I tried to escape, but I can't. It was trying to choke me! I tried! I tried! Oh, so I tried! Nothing happened. I passed out, and as the vines started to release me, I came to know..... I....I....... Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Category:Stories